The Story of Ones Past
by Kissing Kurse
Summary: This story is one that started many eons ago in Ancient Rome. A young girl with a crush, special powers and a dark profiecy to fulfill. What do you think the outcome of this story will be?


yea well my name is vampireloveremogurlnarissa and this here is my story. Its called The Story of Ones Past

Disclamer: Uhhhh well first of all there might be referances to the book Daughters of the moon which i no own. I would like to but i don't so yea i'm pretty sure most of the plot is mine. Some of it may also be barrowed from daughters of the moon and for that my sorry i know own no kill me please...

'thinking'

"talking"

This is a story that starts many eons ago in ancient Rome and some how by a weird coincidence of there immortal lifes and eternal youths they, find what has been missing for so much of there lifes...they finally found the reason they had not died for all those many hundreds even thoudsands of years. And what happens when this adventure ends? Well, you all know i can't tell you how this epic tale ends, you'll just have to read and see for your selves.

" Hey get back here!" Aida said as her friend Brina and Ciel ran off after having pushed her. And no it was not just down the stairs...it was down like two steps and into the person she had fallen for, fictisiously of course and literaly. But that was only cause Brina and Ciel had pushed her. And all he did to her surprise, other than catching her when she fell backwards into him, was that he for the first time gave her a truly beautiful and real smile. It mader her blush so hard her whole face went red. She was going to pretend this was so not her day, but it was.

"You'll never catch us! Mwahahahahaha" Brina said as she and Ciel had ran to the next level of the stairs. Did they do this just so her and Amadues would get together she thought to herself as Amadues helped her pick up her scrolls.

"I am so going to get them for this!" Aida said, "I'm sorry about them Amadues they so this just to bug me." She couldn't belive she had to appologies to him again for this, it was getting do old.

"It's ok Aida i don't mind catching you when you fall, I'm just worried about the time I'm not there to catch you." Amadues said as he started walking with her up the thousands of stairs they had to go up and down to get to the library that had just been finished in there beautiful town in Rome. Aida was helping bring the scrolls to the libreary from one of the temples. She didn't see how they would be safer there, in her 16 years of life she had never known why people even kept scrolls in the temple, why couldn't people just keep the scrolls needed for each family in there houses.

"Do you think they will ever be able to let my life go on in peace?" Aida was trying to get around to the point of telling Amadues that she had feelings for him, and that she had since they had first metat age 13. She hoped he would return her feelings. If not, well she didn't want to think of what would happen if he did not feel the same for her.

"I seriously don't know," he said while laughing, "they might...eventually if you give them enough time" 'Jees i don't even need to ask what she wants to tell me i already know...i can tell by the way she is blushing and the huge smile on her face.' But that was ok in his mind cause he would say yes...well after making her worry first of course. She looked so cute when she was worried about him. Or atleast he thought so.

" So, i was just thinking, well do you have a person you care for yet?" Aida asked curiously awaiting his answer and well hoping that Ciel and Brina weren't eves dropping from around the pillar at the top of the steps, which they had finally reached.

"HAAAAA" Brina screamed at the top of her lungs to scare Aida and as always, it worked. And she had yet again dropped her scrolls.

"damn it Brina do you have to do that all the time!" Aida said annoyed as usual but she just let things like this happen to her all the time. She never tried to stop it, she couldn't. Brina would do something worse than scare her if it were to not be this way. It was bad enough that Aida had to wear her sola higher in the back because of the beatings she got because she was home late most days because of Brina and her stoopid jokes like this. The only other person that knew about the scarc and open wounds on her back was her closest friend in the world, or one of them atleast. Her name was Penelope and aida knew that the two of them would be together for a long time..for the rest of penelopes life acctually. Penelope had promised to never tell anyone the things aida had told her and to this day penolpe was the only person who had actually kept her promise.

" Aida why must you always take these things so seriously? " Brina asked in one of her get-over-it-it-was-just-a-joke voices. 'If they only knew' Aida had though about telling them many times before but then remembered that Brina wouldn't care and would think she was just joking therefore keepingher out later and getting her in more trouble with more slaps with the whip or a stick. And yet again when Brina was like this the only people who did anything to help her were Amadues and Ciel. If Penolope was there she wouldn't have tried to help she would have helped by probably hurting Brina in someway. Penolope, this time had just come out of the library and seen Aida drop her scrolls while Brina just sat there and laughe.

"Hey Brina," Penelope said walking twards them, " why must you be such a bitch to Aida when all she does is try to get through life without geiting hurt...oh wait thats right...you don't give a damn" Aida could only smile as her friend had yet again made Brina feel like the mean person she was. Penelope was like that. She brought out the truth in everyone, and was the only person who could make Brina actually feel bad about what she had just done to someone.

"So how have you been Aida? Things going well at home?" Penelope asked as she always did. No one ever suspected that she was really asking if Aida had gotten beaten again.

"Well there getting better but my father is still quite a meanie" Aida said telling only the truth. Sh ehoped no one else would figure out what they were talking about. If they did...well Aida didn't want to think about that either. Now all she needed to do was finish talking to Amadues. She finally turned to him again whilst they started walking in the libraruy again and asked him " so about my question...do you?"

"Yes there is someone I care for..."

well that was my first chapter i hope you guys liked it...i'll get the next chap out as soon as i get like 5 reviews and not all from the same person. So yea well till next time folkses. I'll be seein ya.


End file.
